For Prosperity
by 1Thunderfire
Summary: Finding himself in the interiors of the Access Ark, Meta Knight realises he has been captured and will soon be subject to the bidding of the Haltmann Works Company. But a conversation with Susie makes him think about things he has long since tried to forget. Has he really changed since those times? Please play through Kirby: Planet Robobot first before reading.


**Yays, a one-shot! I've not done one in ages but I've had a bit of time on my hands recently so why not? And in one day as well.**

 **I've seriously been loving** ** _Kirby: Planet Robobot_** **(even though it's actually been pretty difficult avoiding spoilers). I know platformers don't tend to get developed stories beyond save whatever but I think it is important to have some kind of story there nonetheless because, speaking personally, I know I engage with the game better. It's definitely a dark Kirby game but with great music, levels, a more-developed story and characters, this is one awesome Kirby game! So how about a Kirby RPG next, huh? I would so love that. So anyway, this story explores what may have happened with Meta Knight before the actual battle and finds similarities of thought. (And his mask breaks in the game for about one frame: squee!)**

 **Susie doesn't appear to be in the character lists yet so I'll add her when she's available, m'kay?**

 **Fun Fact: The Japanese name used in place of Mecha Knight roughly translates as "Meta Knight Borg." You will be assimilated...**

* * *

 **For Prosperity**

 _Pain… For a moment that felt like infinity, his world was filled with pain. His entire being was in agony. His mind was assaulted. He was hyperaware of his body. Blood throbbed through his veins too fast. He felt each vein pulsing painfully. His heart thudded too fast. His breathing was too heavy. He struggled violently, screaming loud. It was too much. The sensations of everything was far too overpowering. The stench of oily fuel, the tang of hot metal and the foul smoke poisoned the clean, natural air that he breathed daily, appreciated daily. The sharp metal forced him to stay immobile, electricity coursed through his veins, strapped, paralysed, wires, so many wires. Scraping, screeching, slamming, whirring noises, a cacophony of chaos filled the atmosphere, breaking the peace he cherished, desired, needed, pounding against his skull, mind. A sound. A monotonous sound. Wha–?_

 _"Noble Haltmann, we adore him, Noble Haltmann, we adore him! Every day, we wish him glory!"_

 _Breathe._

 _Ha…_

 _"Noble Haltmann, we adore him, Noble Haltmann, we adore him! Kingly lord of time and space!"_

 _Ha…_

 _"We implore you, dear Haltmann, we implore you, dear Haltmann! Bless our work and be at ease!"_

 _Ha…_

 _Ha…_

 _Ha…_

 _Focus… Focus… Focus… Focus!_

* * *

Meta Knight opened his eyes.

Blurry. Everything was blurry. _Focus._

How… had he ended up here? Where was he? The Halberd… it... it had plummeted from... the sky when it had been... blasted by the Access Ark's cannons but it had not been completely destroyed, only downed. A full frontal assault was unlikely to be successful so he changed plans… yes, the plans. The plan.

What was his plan again?

 _Focus…_

In… in… infiltrate… the Access Ark. Stop the invasion. Destroy the invaders. Put a stop to the mechanical assault. Armed with Galaxia, he would cut through swathes of robots, of invaders, cut a path to his destination. Galaxia would guide him, let him seize the day. The strongest knight in the galaxy, a title he had earned and carried with pride. He would… defend his home, his home land, his home planet against this army, yes.

Failure. He had failed. His impulsiveness and recklessness cost him dearly. He who admonished Kirby for his impulsiveness and naivety! How had it come to this? He should have studied the enemy for longer, waited in the shadows a little longer before striking, he–

Kirby. Where was Kirby?

Meta Knight blinked. Where was he? _Focus._ Assess the situation. He was in… an… office of some kind. A workshop. Both. Plush carpets. Metal walls. Paintings. Cables. A coffee mug. An array of technological gadgets he had never seen before. A holographic map adorning the wall. Many areas were highlighted in red and were expanding rapidly. The assault was just beginning and they were ruthless, cold, emotionless. Nothing would stand in the way of prosperity. Nothing would stand in their way. But Kirby…

Kirby. Where was Kirby?

How had he ended up here?

Kirby. Was Kirby here?

What was… what was… what...

 _FOCUS!_

Meta Knight closed his eyes again and took deep, slow breaths. Deeper. Slower. Regain his composure. Analyse the situation before him. Allow himself to think without clouded judgement. Be strong. Always strong. Defend. Take care. Watch out. Focus. Focus. Focus.

Meta Knight exhaled and opened his eyes again.

There. Now he could think more clearly. His vision was clear. He saw that he was captured and that it was extremely unlikely that he could break free, bound as he was against this metallic contraption with countless wires, knobs, screws and bolts to speak of. He realised that his wings were open and tried flexing them experimentally. He could not help but let out a cry at the spark of pain that coursed down them; they were scraping against something but what he could not tell.

He realised that he was connected to a machine, one of the most complicated he had ever seen with numerous pistons, camshafts, rivets, capacitators, axles, cylinders, cranks and wires. Wires connected to every part of him. Connecting into him, fusing into him…

 _NO!_

Meta Knight struggled violently but resistance was futile and he knew it. Yet it would go against everything he stood for if he lay back and accepted his fate without at least trying. Every part of his body began to throb with pain before quickly increasing to a terrible agony. Hot blood ran down from where needles were disturbed, streaking across the body and the machine.

Meta Knight lay back again, panting heavily, the pain too much to continue. Minutes. All he lasted was minutes. It took some time for the sharp pain to subside to a dull throb. Blood dripped onto the floor beneath him.

Just what kind of monsters were they? Who would go out of their way to do such a thing? Who…?

The doors smoothly slid open to admit a person who was concentrating on a series of notes before her. She occasionally added some details and crossed others out where they were no longer applicable. As she was doing this, Meta Knight carefully studied the newcomer and deliberated upon her role within the overall body of people. She had… authority. She was a very high-ranking individual. She was determined, thoughtful and focussed. Very focussed.

Meta Knight flexed his hands, the only thing he could do without causing him agony again. Where had they put Galaxia? He tried to sense its whereabouts but it was distorted by all the harsh metal, black fuel and crackling electricity. No matter where it was though, he would get it back. Galaxia could only be wielded by the chosen few. Himself and Kirby.

Was Kirby here? Was he safe? Kirby…

"Hello there."

Meta Knight gave a sharp look to the woman stood before him. She delicately moved a loose truss of hair to its correct place before moving closer. She was too close… much too close. Every sense in his body rang alarm bells that could not be answered.

"I must say, I'm very impressed," she spoke. Elegant, very elegant. "I don't think anyone has regained consciousness so fast before. In fact, I cannot seem to recall if anybody _did_ regain consciousness before moving onto the second phase of the operation. They made for a number of defects but we're always looking at maximising efficiency and streamlining the operation. It is a matter of keeping our good reputation. Oh, my apologies! I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Susie, executive assistant to President Haltmann and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm sure I'll get to know you very well."

Susie? An unusual name. Meta Knight would make sure to remember that name. He also noted the phrasing of her last sentence. It did not bode well.

"You are one of the people in charge here I presume?" he stated. Susie blinked with surprise.

"How unusual," she said. "You know, when we've welcomed other visitors to the rest of our operations, not this particular one mind – as I've said, they don't usually become conscious again – the first thing they tend to say is that they ought to be released. Typically there is much begging involved. Are you going to say that?"

"I believe it would be pointless," Meta Knight answered, keeping his voice as calm and collected as possible, "since you would not be keeping me in such a state otherwise. And I shall not give you the satisfaction of it." Susie clapped her hands as if the warrior had just performed a clever trick.

"Well! You do have a spark in you, don't you? I must correct you on one instance though: I do not gain satisfaction from the pleading of others. It is distracting to my work and there is always so much to be done, especially when dealing with natives such as yourself."

"'Natives?'" Meta Knight repeated coldly. With one word, Susie revealed what she thought about the people who were not part of the Haltmann Works Company. "And just what do you plan to do with the 'natives'? Or is that perhaps a pointless question for which I shall not receive an answer for?"

Susie took a sip of coffee as if the two were merely conversing in a normal, dull board meeting. The distant sound of whirring, occasionally screeching machines didn't seem to bother her in the slightest though Meta Knight was becoming increasingly irked by it, a pox on the beautiful landscapes that he knew so well. No, he could not allow them to distract him. He had to remain aware, remain strong, remain focussed.

"Well, most natives don't ask that kind of question as they're very much distracted by other issues such as the role they will be assigned in the company or if they are even considered worthy of being given a role in the first place which, I assure you, is the far more common response than the former. Happily for you, I believe that you are indeed worthy of taking a rather important position within the company. I hope you are honoured." Indeed, he seemed the perfect candidate for their latest experiment; his mask was even conveniently similar to that on the fronts of their Invader Armour.

"An honour I'm sure although I'm afraid I must decline owing to my particular duties as a knight. But madam, I must ask: why do you consider me worthy to take whatever position you may be referring to?"

Susie giggled. If it was taken out of context, the sound was a delightfully pleasant one and one that a person would love to listen to again. But in this situation, it sounded very wrong. It chilled Meta Knight to the bone more than words could say.

"Look here." Meta Knight glanced at the energy meter she was indicating and saw a collection of glowing bars occasionally moving up and down and what he assumed to be a series of numbers in a language he could not read. "These are amongst the highest energy readings we've ever recorded from all the planets we've visited including Halcandra, Rock Star – that's where we found some excellent blueprints for devices such as our Holo Defence API – Cavius, Mekkai and Shiver Star. The latter two were rather mechanised already but we did find some good potential upon Shiver Star. We have since dealt with the natives there, terrible creatures anyway. But I digress. The Mother Computer has shown that you possess immense power, Meta Knight, and it is extremely promising indeed; it is such a delight to find someone with potential like yours. We can utilise this according to the business plan drafted by the Mother Computer and help create order and prosperity."

Meta Knight flinched at his name being uttered. How much Susie knew about him he would not like to guess. "I assume you have gathered records about me from some place," he replied, determined to at least retain his manners despite his current predicament. "I must admire your organisation. And I suppose I must be honoured to hear that I have such apparent potential."

Susie gave a beatific smile. At times like this, it was an absolute pleasure to be a part of the company. "Why thank you. You do live up to your reputation as a knight; manners are often so lacking in others don't you think?"

"It can be a problem, yes," Meta Knight responded, as the executive assistant obviously wanted him to make conversation.

"Sadly so. But as reasonable as an assumption you make upon our information gathering, it is not quite correct. We extracted the information directly from your mind."

Meta Knight was unable to fully hold back his choked gasp. They… extracted information directly from his mind?! But how? What technology made that possible? Then he realised the extent of the wires connected to him. He felt sickened, violated… and vulnerable. Terribly vulnerable. He could not remember the last time he felt this way. And the nonchalant way she spoke those words…

"Yes, the Haltmann Works Company is a pioneer in Cognitive Bi-Awareness Extraction Programming as it is in many technologies. You see how wonderful it is to be a part of such an innovative company? We are very dedicated to order and prosperity. President Haltmann is especially keen on prosperity for with prosperity comes security of health and happiness. But I must say, you still seemed to be fighting back even while the process was ongoing and that makes you very impressive indeed." She reached out and to Meta Knight's alarm, she touched his the interior of his outstretched wings. His wings were not meant to be touched by anyone! Meta Knight shivered and tried to keep his focus steady.

"I must study this further," Susie murmured. "What technology is it that allows you to transform your cape into wings yet keep it attached to your back? Fascinating. I believe this could have many useful applications."

Ah. So they had not managed to uncover every detail about him then. Technology… his wings and cape had nothing to do with technology. His wings were his pride and joy allowing him to fly at great speeds, warp, phase from one spot to another – yet technology did not play a part in it. The warrior breathed heavily as Susie continued to examine him. Every now and then, she wrote down important notes. He could only hope that she would not then decide to take off his mask even though it was a foolish thing to be worried about in such circumstances. That was… personal.

"Are you quite finished?" he questioned, barely suppressing a groan. Only in special circumstances would he allow his wings to be touched and certainly not by this woman exuding a coldness only thinly veiled under a polite veneer. "Besides, you did not properly answer my previous question: what is it you're planning to do with the people of this planet?"

"I'm afraid that's classified information. Besides," she added with a slight smile, "the natives do not take care of their resources properly do they? They are a sad, corrupt and lazy people. We seek to change this. Isn't that what you tried to do once, Meta Knight? Did you not have the same issues with the natives?"

For a moment Meta Knight wanted to deny the words, tell the secretary that she was wrong and that she and the company would pay for their actions for they would be brought down sooner than they would have thought or even entertained. But he somehow could not bring the words out; neither could he lie. She knew. She had found his deep, dark memories. She knew.

There was a time in which he considered the inhabitants of Dream Land lazy and corrupt just as Susie described them. The frustration he felt then went beyond him and he could see no chance of considerable improvement within the population in the future. Matters had to be taken into his own hands. Desperate times called for desperate measures. The Halberd had been freshly kitted out and there seemed to be no better time than now. To take Dream Land into better times. For prosperity.

Usurping the pathetic King Dedede seemed a sensible solution. The monarch whose legitimacy to the throne was questionable at best did little but cause trouble. Who was responsible for taking Dream Land's food and Sparkling Stars plunging the inhabitants into a desperate crisis until a young hero trained by an old knight stepped up to confront the problem? Dedede. Who broke the Star Rod and bathed in the Fountain of Dreams leaving the inhabitants without the ability to dream? Dedede. Who was constantly possessed by Dark Matter with the potential to destroy Dream Land and even Popstar itself? Dedede. Whose greed and selfishness ruined the lives of the people and nearly caused the death of Dream Land's hero not once but numerous times? Dedede.

Using the Halberd to defeat Dedede's army and then impose his will upon the inhabitants to cleanse them, make them better people, make it a kingdom he could be proud of: that was his aim. Let the kingdom prosper...

 _Would I have even been successful anyway?_

Yet Dedede had proven himself in recent times hadn't he? While he hadn't helped himself by bathing in the Fountain of Dreams in the first place and not fully explaining his actions, he did have good intentions in breaking the Star Rod, namely by stopping Nightmare attacking the kingdom. He had helped Kirby in his quest to collect the Crystal Shards and ultimately stop Dark Matter from engulfing the distant planet of Ripple Star. He had eagerly helped collect Energy Spheres to repair the ship of an alien named Magolor and even battled bravely when Magolor's true intentions were revealed. And most recently, when Kirby had defeated Queen Sectonia and saved Popstar yet again, Dedede continued the quest and confronted the true menace behind the events and broke the Dimensional Mirror. It seemed the king had changed given the chance. He had something to contribute to the well-being of the kingdom after all. Dedede was… good. He had changed.

 _It's just as well I failed. Through my failure there has come success._

And Kirby.

 _He will always help those in need._

Kirby was Dream Land's well-loved and respected hero with extraordinary powers that Meta Knight had witnessed grow and mature over the years. When he realised what Meta Knight was doing, there was no question of him trying to stop the warrior despite their history, despite their background, because it would go completely against Kirby's nature to ignore any kind of threat levelled at Dream Land and its people. He didn't want to fight but fight he had to nonetheless.

 _What would have happened if… I stopped Kirby?_

 _Did I want to stop him?_

Meta Knight had nearly killed Kirby, a young child.

 _What kind of person am I?_

Kirby was in the way. He had to be stopped. Kirby was… a threat to his plans. Just like Kirby would be a threat to the plans of these invaders.

 _I'm no better than these marauders…_

And Kirby had forgiven him and considered him a close friend.

 _Why did Kirby forgive me when I can barely forgive myself? I never wanted to go so far, not against Kirby. He forgives too easily, far too easily. But… is that such a bad thing? If he can forgive me…_

"A bit more similar than you'd think, don't you agree?" Susie cut in, interrupting his thoughts. Meta Knight blinked, lost in memories. "You see? I know about you already, Meta Knight, and we haven't been acquainted very long. Still, I will find out more. It's helpful to get a full understanding of our workforce before we commission model upgrades."

"A model upgrade?" _Am I the same as these people?_

Susie indicated the mechanical array surrounding Meta Knight. "Efficiency. We shall maximise your efficiency with the latest technology."

Meta Knight's only sign of emotion was a deep breath and the brief flicker of colour in his eyes, from yellow to burning red and back again. He saw various parts already neatly placed upon the nearby table, all of a combat nature to maximise his own combat skills. _Again. I am to be compromised again. Compromised… no… how have I let this happen again? Have I become weak? Is it continued payment for my actions? This one… will be very different. I have paid. Dear Nova, I've paid..._

 _But I've changed._

"Oh, by the way, we've had reports about a particular native trying to put a halt to our operations all by himself–"

 _Kirby! It must be Kirby!_

"–He's even been piloting our Invader Armour apparently which you usually need extensive training for. You know who he is, don't you?"

 _I'm afraid you'll have to stop me. I'm sorry._

"I saw his image in your mind but unfortunately I could not get his name. You nearly broke the machine, you know. That will need disciplining for."

 _There are better ways than what I envisioned. Do not destroy. Never destroy._

"What is his name?"

"A particular native?" _And I've changed. For the better. I have dedicated myself to protecting this land and its people._

"A round, pink lifeform. I believe you know who I'm talking about. What is his name, Meta Knight?"

 _I never contemplated doing things this way. Not so harsh, not so cruel. No people deserve that. I wanted a better place, a better society but that's not the aim of this company. Order and prosperity. How do they see this as order and prosperity?_

"His name, Meta Knight. Do not make this difficult. We had been getting along quite nicely."

 _Never again._

"You will not gain anything from your silence," Susie stated, her voice now dangerous.

Meta Knight looked Susie directly in the eyes, keeping his eyes a neutral yellow, his voice calm and steady. "I'm afraid that's classified information."

 _I am a knight. I will protect my land and my people. That will not change._

Susie glared at the knight for a moment, unable to understand why her wishes were being defied this way, why the knight was acting in such a confidant manner. Did he not realise his situation? Did he not realise what the company had in store for him? Who did he think he was?!

 _Someone must be a protector and I cannot leave that to one individual alone._

 _Thank you, Kirby._

She then relaxed. He was defying her and that was someone no-one ever did who was under her command but she could not help but admire his spirit. He was quite a refreshing change to be sure; he would be a wonderful asset to the company. Anger was a wasteful emotion anyway, particularly as, in this room, everybody, _everybody_ , broke in the end. And so would the knight.

"Well, since you don't appear to be cooperating of your own free will, I will ensure that you _do_ cooperate." And still the glowing yellow eyes stared at her, everything about him measured and under control, refusing to bow down to fear. Was the other one like this as well? Refusing to bow down to fear even as he faced a never-ending assault of the Haltmann Works Company invasion? As he undoubtedly risked his life, risked a terrible death, to carry out the ideals he believed in, as he swore to protect the place he called home? And both of them seemed very similar to each other. Was it possible that they were connected on a much deeper level?

Fascinating. Most fascinating.

"Which name do you think is better by the way? Mecha Knight or Meta Knight Borg? I came across the latter from a television programme once. Quite good but rather too idealistic. Live long and prosper though. That would make a good slogan for the company."

The masked knight's eyes shone. "My name is Meta Knight, a warrior of Dream Land. Whatever you do with me, that fact will always remain true."

"The Noble Haltmann welcomes you into his service," Susie declared. She flicked a number of switches and to her gratification, saw the knight flinch, his glowing eyes widen. His heart began to race painfully; no amount of courage would prevent that from remaining calm. "You are no longer Meta Knight. You are now Model #M-7110 Mecha Knight." She then pressed a final button and watched the machine come to life.

Meta Knight howled, his body immediately thrashing with pain. Wires, electricity, bolts, screws, already implanted in him. His struggles were in utter vain. His back arched as much as it could and he howled again. His heart reached a crescendo of agony that could not be described. Yet he would fight. He would always fight until the end.

"You are Model #M-7110 Mecha Knight. Repeat."

"META! I'M META!"

"Model #M-7110 Mecha Knight. Repeat."

"MMMMMETA! MMMMMMETA!"

"Model #M-7110 Mecha Knight. Repeat."

"MMMMH! MMMMH!"

"You are Mecha Knight."

"MMMH! METAAA! I'm... Me… Mech… Meta… Mech…" _I... I... Mmmh... Mmmh... ha... ha.. ha... Met... Meta... Mecha..._

One. Only one could save him now.

 **"KIR–!"**


End file.
